


paint me a picture (show me your colors)

by Nightwing150000



Series: Acid Rain [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Ashmite, F/M, May also add other characters, Romance, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing150000/pseuds/Nightwing150000
Summary: "There are some things I cannot sayYou know exactly what that isThose words have lost their value to meOverused, abused in this modern dayBut I have nothing else to giveI have to ask you to silently believeIt doesn't make me any less trueYou know of all things I can't live without youEven if I have let you down, at least you knewThis is only a snapshot of our livesThings could always change with time"________Based off of a story I read and the quote. The title was based off the song Acid Rain by Cimorelli.In which Thermite and Ash are divorced and they stupidly dance around each other. Eliza wants him to say he loves her, but Jordan doesn’t want to until she’s stops asking. Makes more sense as you read the quote and story.





	paint me a picture (show me your colors)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CenterAxisRelock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/gifts).



> This was originally going to be titled “Snapshot,” which is where the quote is from, but I decided against it. I’m actually thinking I can make a Rainbow series called Acid Rain. I’ll just have to see where it goes.

The fire under the chimney burned bright. Jordan and Eliza were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie. Their friends had went out to a restaurant, while the two had offered to stay back.

They had been married for over a year now, and have had their house for two years. 

Jordan was always calmer when he held his wife in his arms. It was somewhat peaceful. 

"Jordan?" Eliza looked over to her husband. He looked over at his wife curiously, half of his attention still directed at the TV. "I love you," she said confidently. The dynamic of their nice night suddenly changed. 

It wasn't the first time they had said "I love you" to each other; Jordan was the one who first said the three words. But to Jordan, he thought it would have been better off being the first time. He wished that there were still feelings attached to the phrase.

When he stayed silent, Eliza sighed and glanced at him. "Why do you not say it back anymore?" Jordan would never tell her why, because then their relationship would be less genuine.

Hell, every time she said it, it became less genuine.

"I can't tell you." Said Jordan firmly. He braced himself for the incoming outburst, loosening his grip around her. 

Eliza sprang out of his arms abruptly and looked at him dead in the eyes. Jordan's continued refusal to say the three words were building up her frustration. "What's wrong with you! Have the past six years meant nothing to you?" 

Jordan turned away, not being able to meet her eyes and see the hurt in them. "You don't understand. These past six years meant everything to me." 

"Then why don't you say it back?" Her tone got fiercer. She was always ready to challenge him, but she expected him to argue back.

He didn’t.

The silence between the two got unbearable. His wife left the room angrily, slamming the door on the way out.

"Fuck..." Jordan held his head in his hands. His heart was pounding against his chest. The sounds of the movie were still playing in the background.

Jordan wouldn't give in. He needed to know if it was real anymore. Everytime she brought it up, he let himself drown in his own thoughts. 

With an aching headache, he turned the television off and slept on the couch that night. When she came back and dropped the papers filing for divorce, he didn't say anything. 

He knew keeping his mouth shut would be the best for both of them. Jordan simply nodded and signed the papers, no questions asked, not even fighting for it.

And Eliza didn't know why.

 


End file.
